


君离心相随

by qionghe



Series: 君离心相随 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qionghe/pseuds/qionghe
Summary: *警察北&飞行员西*先虐后甜预警
Relationships: 北西, 铠甲勇士
Series: 君离心相随 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576510
Kudos: 10





	1. 君离心相随

**Author's Note:**

> *警察北&飞行员西
> 
> *先虐后甜预警

（一）

“张副队，东路口一切正常。”

“南路口未发现嫌犯。”

张北淼咬了口油条，一边凝视着小吃摊西入口处，一边侧头冲对讲机低声道：“继续观察。”

“收到。”

事实上他们跟进此案已经半月有余，奈何嫌犯拥有极强的反侦察力，直到前几天终于在这个小吃摊被群众目击到，局因此里立刻下指示，务必在今天收网实施抓捕行动。

北淼喝了口豆浆，瞥了眼腕表后勾起嘴角——应该到时间了。

果不其然，对讲机中陆续出现发现嫌犯的报告，两分钟后，带着口罩的嫌犯到达离北淼三米远的驴肉火烧店。

“收网！”北淼见时机成熟，当即将饭钱丢在桌上，一个箭步冲出去。嫌犯一看大事不好，转身朝小巷中跑去，北淼后脚蹬地，一个急转弯追向嫌犯。

一路上由于层层设卡，嫌犯只好左拐右拐，很快被逼到通向公路的大道上。望着来往不绝的车辆，嫌犯竟毫不犹豫的翻过护栏横冲过去。

“该死！站住，你不要命了吗！”北淼显然没有料到嫌犯竟然如此疯狂，虽步子一滞还是跟着翻过护栏。

“嗯，我已经到青山公路了……对还有五分钟就到……你就稍微，哎哎！”这边骑着电动车的青年正在接电话，看到两个直直朝自己冲过来的人后愣了一下，但马上反应过来连忙拐弯并捏紧刹车，虽然躲过前一个人，电动车的车尾还是扫到了后面的那个，由于冲击力两个人都结结实实的摔倒在地。

北淼一骨碌蹲起身，眼睁睁看着嫌犯翻过另一侧的护栏向山里逃去，只能不甘的锤了下地面。他怼怨的看向慢吞吞从地上爬起来，一瘸一拐走过去扶起电动车的“肇事”青年，不爽的开口：“你，有驾驶证嘛！到底怎么骑车的！”

对方骚骚脸颊，有些不满的嘟囔道：“明明是你们突然横穿马路的……”

北淼知道自己不该把气撒到无关群众的身上，但还是忍不住将对方拉到路边，出示自己的警官证：“本来驾驶时因打电话，超速而肇事只能将你移交交警处理，但很不巧，你撞到的是我，已经涉嫌袭警以及妨碍公务罪，跟我进局子一趟吧。”

对方瞪大眼睛看着北淼从兜里掏出手铐拷上自己的手腕，下意识辩解道：“我一会还要去参加入职仪式，所以不太方便和你……”

北淼头也不抬地拷好手铐，末了不动声色地威胁道：“这事处理不好会归档，你仔细想清楚是仪式重要还是你档案中留下袭警污点重要。”

“另外，”北淼拍拍青年电动车的后座，“我已经联络了交通队，你的电动车暂时没收，至于你，先和我走一趟吧”话音刚落，一辆警车正好出现缓缓驶向二人。

青年无视周围看热闹的人不怀好意的猜测径自坐进警车后座，北淼在他身边落座，例行公事般询问：“姓名。”

“……西钊。”

“年龄。”

“23。”

“职业。”

“飞行员……嗯实习的。”

北淼听此挑了挑眉，甚至上下打量了一下西钊：高挑瘦削的身材，姣好深邃的面孔，绵软清亮的声音，再配上一头看上去比较好摸的栗色微卷发，比起开飞机他明显更适合做服务业嘛——反正现在的小姑娘就喜欢这样的男生，怎么说来着，小奶狗？

西钊被打量地浑身不自在，下意识的板起脸怼了一句：“怎么，看着不像？”

北淼无视他完全没有威慑力的装凶，轻咳一声继续询问西钊的个人信息。

西钊局促地坐在警局的审讯室，看着桌子对面一位名为美真的女交警无奈的

看着北淼：“所以你就把他带到警局来了？”

北淼靠着椅背举起擦伤的手一脸理所应当的回道：“我确实受伤了，嫌犯也确实逃走了，这怎么不算袭警以及妨碍公务了？”

美真充满歉意的看向低头拨弄手铐的西钊：“虽然北淼警官这回确实有些莽撞了，但是骑车的时候听电话确实是非常危险的行为，为了你的安全着想以后不要这么做了。到时候你配合记录一下，赔这位警官的医药费就可以走了。”

听到这西钊这才怯怯的抬头：“那……这个真的会入档案吗？”

美真蒙蒙的看向北淼，真不知道他到底对这个涉世未深的年轻人说了什么，北淼耸耸肩示意自己什么都不知道。

好在最后在抓捕组的努力下嫌犯终于在山腰成功被捉，北淼也并没有为难西钊的意思，只是驳回西钊要回自己电动车的提案。

西钊抬起手表欲哭无泪：“可是我还有七分钟就要错过入职了！现在跑过去少说也要十五分钟……”

“这还不简单，”北淼在手指上甩了几圈车钥匙，“我开车送你过去，最多不到五分钟。”

西钊听此摆摆手：“这也太麻烦你了吧，坐车什么的……你车是什么牌子的呀？”虽然知道北淼没有义务送自己去公司，但如果在入职第一天能坐豪车拉风的出场的话真的很帅啊——孩子心性的西钊这么想着。

北淼似是看穿了西钊小心思：“放心，我的车绝对是最拉风的。”

四分钟后，西钊一脸生无可恋地坐在警车上一路呼啸着到达航空公司，在未来同事面前北淼不紧不慢地解开他的手铐——甚至还交给西钊一张名片道有空常联系，就差说一句警局欢迎你了——面对同事们探究的眼神西钊简直欲哭无泪。

“嘿西钊好久不见，没想到咱俩毕了业还能在一家航空公司任职！”昔日好友坤中突然出现，与西钊击掌后挂在西钊背上，目送北淼开走警车才问道，“这警车你从哪个剧组租到的，太帅了吧！我也想这么拉风的出场。”

“这个解释起来有些麻烦……”西钊回想这半个小时发生的种种，真后悔今天没带护身符——明明老黄历说过今天不宜出门的。

可以的话，这辈子都不希望看到这个难缠的警察了。

tbc.


	2. 君离心相随

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警察北&飞行员西
> 
> *先虐后甜预警

（二）

在航空公司实习的日子有条不紊的进行着，凭借独特的魅力及谦卑的态度，西钊入职第一天拉风的出场并没有给他带来任何负面的影响，反而无意中加剧了他的人气。

午休时，自学生时期便一直和西钊同班的冰儿——如今入职成为空姐——端着餐盘坐到西钊身边，撑着下巴眉头紧锁，看起来心情十分不好。

西钊歪头眨眨眼，小心翼翼的捅捅冰儿的胳膊肘，问道：“怎么今天舍得找我了，那个男的又惹我们家大小姐不高兴了？”

冰儿新交的男朋友是公司一直很有人气的空少殿南，虽然他性格让西钊很不喜欢，但他平日里对冰儿还算关怀入微，西钊便一直没说什么。但就在最近，冰儿频频朝自己抱怨殿南行踪诡秘，经常不知道跑到哪里去，也不怎么回自己的消息了。前几天，实在受不了的冰儿表示想要偷偷看看殿南的聊天信息。

果然，冰儿长叹一口气，从手机中调出她男朋友的聊天记录的截图递给西钊，西钊接过细细看了看：殿南没有给他那个的聊天对象设置备注，而且对方每次回复的消息都十分简短，分辨不出具体性别；最近的一条信息是今晚十一点在东废弃仓库见面。

看着冰儿一脸下定决心的样子，西钊觉得还是要制止她——毕竟一个女孩子在深夜去那么偏僻的地方终究不安全。冰儿听后不甘的咬紧嘴唇，沉默良久，抬起头看向西钊：“你今天晚上可以帮我把这个放到仓库吗，我实在是太在意了。”说着，将一个录音笔推到西钊面前。

西钊纠结地盯着录音笔，虽然道德不允许自己这么做，但想到如此痛苦的冰儿，西钊终究不舍得拒绝她的请求，还是答应了。

当晚十点半，西钊小心翼翼的打开仓库的大门，不愧是废弃已久，空气中飘满了灰尘，引得西钊忍不住打了个喷嚏。经过一堆集装箱时，西钊小心着不让蜘蛛网附在自己身上，一边环视四周寻找放置录音笔的位置，考察再三后来到一个可以容纳两个人藏身的大衣柜旁。

正当西钊纠结到底把录音笔放在衣柜顶还是衣柜底的时候，自门口传来一阵急促的脚步声，西钊大惊，一闪身钻进衣柜，但还是悄悄留了个缝。

可惜衣柜的视角被集装箱完全挡住，而且适逢一架飞机即将起飞周围的杂音实在太多，西钊只能依稀听到二人断断续续的交谈声，并努力分辨出对方应该是个男性，但具体谈话内容完全听不清楚。

西钊撇撇嘴，看来今天势必要白跑一趟了。

正当西钊低头拨弄手链上的晶片时，对面的谈论声突然提高很多，甚至马上上升为争执的程度。西钊屏息蹲在原地仔细听着他们的动静，他们似乎已经开始推搡了，当飞机呼啸着开走时正好传来一声枪响，紧接着传来一串脚步声和关门产生的吱扭声。

西钊感觉呼吸一滞，等动静完全消失后才小心的打开柜门，稍微活动一下蹲麻的脚腕后听到一阵呻吟声，他悄悄捏紧兜里的录音笔空咽一下，还是决意弯着腰循着声音慢慢前进，直到看到捂着伤口万分痛苦地躺在地上的殿南。殿南看到西钊后张大嘴似是要说些什么，但没等他听清楚殿南便逐渐没了动静。

西钊瞪大眼睛不由得捂住胸口，他只感觉血液逆流心脏猛跳，浑身起满了鸡皮疙瘩。西钊就这么站在原地看着殿南的血不断从胸口流出染红了纯白的衬衣，只觉得喉咙一紧干呕起来。直到他完全接受眼前的一切后，才颤抖着掏出手机报了警。

当晚，西钊恍惚着去了冰儿的公寓，直到颓然坐到沙发接过冰儿递来的冰水后他才发现自己的手还在抖。当晚西钊盖着毯子躺在沙发上，脑海里不断回放着殿南看向自己绝望的眼神和生命逐渐逝去的样子，他下意识地要捏住手链上的晶片，却猛然发觉手链上什么都没有。

他到底把那个晶片丢在了哪里？

第二天，顶着黑眼圈的西钊木木的坐在自己的座位上，对于身边任何响声都反应过度。

午休时，坤中一脸纠结的捅捅西钊的后背，伏在他的耳边小声道：“听说那个叫什么的南的空少被枪杀了，来了好多的警察……然后一个警察指名要你过去。”

西钊低头咬着嘴唇绞紧手指，果然该来的都会来的，坤中见他脸色不对立刻表明立场：“你不要太紧张啦，我相信这事和你没有任何关系的！估计就是随机抽几个人问一下，冰儿姐刚才不也过去了吗……”“你说冰儿也过去了？”西钊猛地抬头倒把坤中吓了一跳。西钊叹了口气说了句抱歉便匆匆赶到坤中刚才提到的房间。

房间里只有三个人，除了端坐在椅子上的冰儿外，还有那个硬说自己袭警的北淼和一个不认识的警察。见西钊进来，北淼面无表情地撇头示意西钊落座，另一个警察贴心的递给西钊一杯热水，还附赠一个安慰的微笑。

“我就长话短说了，”见西钊坐下后北淼突然转过身大力拍着桌子，将身子凑近西钊以营造威慑感，“昨天晚上十点左右你在哪里，在做什么！”

“我……”西钊缩了缩肩膀，说起昨晚和冰儿串好的词，“我昨晚在冰儿的公寓，嗯和她一起看电视剧。”说着看向冰儿，冰儿配合的点点头。

“看电视剧？那你跟我说说看的什么电视剧，什么内容。”北淼直视着西钊的眼睛，似乎完全不相信般继续逼问着。

西钊心虚的偏头将视线移开，把冰儿和他说过的台词完完整整的背出来，旁边的警察拍拍北淼的肩膀示意他冷静一点：“他说的没错，昨晚那个时段确实正在放映这部电视剧，情节也一点没差，要我说他的不在场证明相当充分的。”

“炘南你什么都不懂！”北淼冷笑着捏住西钊的下巴强迫他看着自己，另一只手从兜里掏出一个金色的晶片在西钊眼前晃了晃，“这个东西应该是你的吧，如果你昨晚确实和小雪在一起，那为什么这个会出现在那个仓库的衣柜里？”

见西钊脸色大变北淼满意的勾起嘴角，一旁的冰儿还打算为西钊开脱：“小北哥你冷静一点！一个晶片不能证明什么，可能是有人故意扔在那里的或者只是和西钊的那个相似而已……”

北淼将现场勘查报告砸在桌上，一脸无奈向冰儿解释道：“这小子前几天去警局留过自己的指纹和DNA，和现场发现的完全一致，也就是说我完全可以因为指纹，毛发和鞋印等关键信息以第一嫌疑人的身份申请逮捕他。”

冰儿似乎还想辩解什么，但西钊彻底泄了气打算全招了：“冰儿别说了……昨晚我确实去过那个仓库，但人绝对不是我杀的！我只是去……”西钊说到这里噎了一下，要说出自己的真实目的吗，但是这样可能会让冰儿陷入被调查的麻烦。

“好吧对不起我也撒谎了，其实是我让西钊去那里放录音笔的，我只是好奇我男朋友……哦也就是此案的死者，他昨天晚上去仓库干什么。”冰儿已经料到西钊这个从小不会说谎的老实人肯定会顶不住压力将真相说出来，也知道他肯定不愿意把自己供出去，干脆多一事不如少一事直接替他承认一切。

“小雪你，你说什么？死者是你的男朋友？”北淼似乎没有料到事情会如此发展，一旁的炘南听此搔搔下巴：“看来我们确实找到了突破点，冰儿小姐作为死者的关系人大概可以为我们提供很多线索，所以……”

“不行！”北淼粗暴的打断炘南的话，他冷着脸看向西钊摊开手，“刚才小雪说的录音笔在哪里，快点交出来！”

西钊猛地想起这一茬，连忙从口袋里掏出录音笔，在炘南的要求下按下播放键，却不想由于过于紧张按成了录音键，由于录音笔过于廉价关键性的录音完全被新录音覆盖了。

北淼见此气的浑身发抖，冲过去捏住西钊的领子将他拎起来吼道：“你还说你和此案无关？你故意把录音删掉是为了包庇什么事情！说，人到底是不是你杀的！”

炘南和冰儿合力将北淼拉开，北淼冷哼一声背对着西钊插着腰看向门口，炘南将桌上的文件收拾好：“好了好了，二位能否配合一下我们的工作，以关键证人的身份和我们走一趟呢？放心，我们从后门走尽量不引发骚动……”

“关键证人？你把我们的头号嫌犯称为证人？李炘南你到底有多天真！”北淼指着站在一旁手足无措却一脸委屈的西钊，似乎仍是意难平。

一旁的炘南完全不在意北淼的指责，有条不紊的下达命令：“在后门准备一辆普通轿车，对不要放警灯……嗯对我们五分钟后到，好的……哦对了顺便再叫一位心理医生，我们的一位证人需要疏导一下，麻烦了。”炘南挂了电话打开门，对着冰儿和西钊做了个请的动作，然后推着北淼先走了出去。

tbc.


	3. 君离心相随

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警察北&飞行员西
> 
> *先虐后甜预警

（三）

因为是第二次进警察局，再加上负责审讯自己的是刚才见过的好脾气的李炘南警官，所以西钊并没有第一次过来时那么紧张，对于炘南的问题都是尽量配合，知无不答。但即使如此，等问讯暂时告一段落时仍已经到了深夜。

炘南整理好文件后打开手机瞟了一眼时间，有点不好意思的看向西钊：“不好意思啊占用了你这么多时间，但毕竟要想彻底打消北淼警官对你的怀疑不是件简单事，所以之后大概会再传唤你几次。”炘南说着将自己的名片递给西钊，西钊连忙站起来双手接过——比起北淼的名片炘南的可谓是极其简单：只有自己的名字和联系方式。

炘南勾起嘴角拍拍西钊的肩，开口道，“我并不是故意要为同事说好话啊，但其实北淼只是性格激进一点且不愿轻易改变想法而已，但是只要证据足够充分他是不会特别为难你的，毕竟作为副队他的大局观还是不错的。”

西钊歪头盯着名片若有所思，炘南见时间太晚了便主动提议：“那这么晚了我送你回去吧。”西钊回想起北淼开警车送自己去航空公司的事，连忙拒绝：“不用了，李警官那么忙还是不要管我了，再说我家离警局也不远……”要是能把我的电动车还给我就好了，西钊不禁在心里这么想着。

“好啦，保护证人也是我们做警察的分内之事，如果你出了什么事倒是我保护不周了。你放心，我到时候骑摩托送你回去。”炘南不等西钊答应直接开口，西钊看着炘南如此认真倒也不好拒绝，只能退而求其次：“我家的路不太好走，麻烦你送我回公司就好，我想换身衣服再回去。”

炘南开车也如他本人令人安心的气质般十分稳，西钊待车停稳后连忙下车并将头盔还给炘南，炘南做了个电话联系的手势后拧了拧油门开走了。

此时航空公司大部分办公室已经关了灯，只剩下还在值夜班的同事。

西钊慢悠悠走向更衣室，心不在焉的准备拉开自己的衣柜后冲个凉换身衣服，就在手指碰到衣柜拉槽时突然一阵刺痛，定睛一看，拉槽不知什么时候被人贴了几个图钉！

西钊只觉得全身出了一层冷汗，此时只想赶紧回家的他小心翼翼的摘下图钉。但打开衣柜后看到的情境不禁令他倒吸一口冷气——平日整理的很整齐的衣柜被人为翻乱，放在里面的手机也不知所踪，更恐怖的是衣柜里用红油漆写了几个字：我知道你在衣柜里。

“嘿西钊！”自己的肩膀突然被人从背后拍了一下，吓得西钊抱头蹲在地上。

“啊抱歉抱歉，我不是故意吓你的！”来人见状连忙蹲下，抱住西钊瘦削的肩膀晃了晃，“西钊？西钊你在听吗，我是坤中！你怎么了脸色这么不好……”

“坤中？”西钊渐渐冷静下来，闻声微微抬头，看到坤中担心的表情后终于松了口气整个人靠着他坐到地上——这两天过多的信息实在让他无法一下子消化掉，如今竟然连最好的朋友的声音都不能第一时间分辨出来。

待西钊终于平静下来后无力的擦掉额头的汗，扯出一个难看的微笑问道：“你怎么这么晚还在这里呀？”

坤中将西钊扶起让他坐在椅子上，自己蹲在他面前回到：“我今天值夜班啊，倒是你被带走后一点音讯也没有，电话也打不通，问了冰儿姐也不知道你的消息，可把我担心死了！说起来，西钊你刚才怎么了，看上去很害怕的样子……”

西钊扶额：“抱歉我手机好像丢了。”他思考再三觉得还是不要和坤中说出自己被恐吓的事为好，否则坤中一定会为自己瞎担心。但是为了早日找到恐吓自己的人，西钊还是试探性的问道，“对了，今天下午你有没有看到有什么人接近我的柜子吗？”

坤中皱着眉头努力回想，末了摇摇头：“我今天一下午都有点忙没怎么注意这里，倒是你手机丢了记得和后勤报备一声，没想到咱们公司也会有小偷！”

西钊若有所思的点点头：“坤中，你的自行车可以借我一下吗？”

“当然没问题，不过这么晚了，你家又有点偏，就算你是个大男人也得小心点啊，我先去值班了。切记，一定要注意点哦！”坤中见西钊恢复好了，将一罐咖啡塞进西钊手里才一步三回头的会了办公室。

捏着手里的咖啡罐，西钊为自己的友谊狠狠感动了一把。快速喝完咖啡后感觉精神不少的西钊骑上了自行车。

西钊平时很喜欢独自一人骑车走夜路，尤其是在空无一人的马路上享受着独特的晚风拂过面颊带来的治愈的感觉，但今天西钊完全不想享受，只求快点回家蒙头睡一觉。

坤中的自行车自己不是没骑过，但今天骑上的感觉总是怪怪的，西钊本只当自己神经过敏，但就在一个急转弯处西钊下意识捏紧刹车时，竟意外发觉刹车完全没有用。眼见着即将要撞到树上，西钊当机立断跳了车，好在今天虽然状态不好但是运动神经没有受到影响，一个干净的落地翻滚让西钊并没有受伤。

西钊看着倒在地上的自行车，一阵后怕的大口喘气。从衣柜拉槽的图钉，到衣柜里的恐吓话语，再到失灵的刹车，那个人到底要做什么，难道要致他于死地吗？之后会发生什么，西钊想不到也不敢去想。

好在这里离自家不远了，西钊休息好了才走过去扶起车检查一番——幸好没有摔坏，不然也不好和坤中交代了。

西钊推着车走回家，锁好车后上了楼梯。

从前几天开始接触不良的灯泡在今天晚上彻底报废，没有手机的西钊只好小心翼翼的摸黑上楼。一路上他都在神经过敏，还总觉得有人在暗处盯着他，当西钊终于在自家房前站定后终于松了口气，连忙从口袋里掏出钥匙准备开门。这时楼道的灯突然亮了起来倒是把他吓了一跳，紧接着看到自家门旁的东西时西钊差点没晕过去。

一个破旧的却诡异的戴着墨镜的娃娃被一个钉子穿心钉在墙上——很明显是在模仿殿南去世的样子——娃娃四周被油漆写着：你见死不救！

西钊咬着嘴唇犹豫着摘下娃娃扔进门前的垃圾桶，然后颤抖的想将钥匙插进锁孔，却因为手抖几次无法插进去，好不容易打开门后西钊赶紧冲进去快速反锁上门大口喘息。

西钊背靠着门滑坐在地上，双手揪着头发将头埋进双膝。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得自从一进门，那种被监视的感觉越来越重。

西钊强撑起来决定检查一下家里，他走过客厅，卫生间，卧室，均没有找到什么不和谐的东西，本来用自己太敏感来掩饰心中的恐惧，直到他来到厨房后终于发现一丝违和感：早上因为心神不宁在做早餐时不小心打翻装面粉的盆，搞得地面一片狼藉，但因为赶时间所以没来的清扫就匆匆去上班了，但现在地面的面粉似乎比早上的还要多一些——仿佛想要掩饰什么一样。

西钊蹲下来仔细看着面粉，最终竟然发现了未被面粉遮住的半个脚印。

我家已经有人进来过了？虽然不知道那个人来这里做什么，但西钊知道这个唯一能让自己感到安心的地方已经完全不安全了。

西钊感觉一阵腿软，他努力支撑着不让自己倒下，挣扎时阴差阳错地看到了洗碗池凹槽处安放的针孔摄像头。

西钊不知道自己是怎么跑出去的，也忘记自己有没有锁门——但这都无所谓了。

西钊一股脑冲进楼底下的电话亭，颤抖着拿出口袋里的两张名片，在斟酌片刻后他还是决定打给炘南。

电话很快被接通，听到炘南令人心安的声音后西钊鼻头一酸，竭力压制住哭腔将今晚的事情全部说了一通，说完后西钊只觉得灵魂都被掏空般不得不靠在电话亭上才能不让自己摔倒，同时全身不可抑制般轻轻颤抖着。

炘南挂了电话没多久，西钊就听到电话亭外响起一阵摩托车引擎声，紧接着电话亭被敲响：“西钊你还在吗，我是炘南。”

坐在炘南摩托车后座上感受着冷风吹着自己的脖颈，西钊下意识的缩了缩肩膀。

“不好意思，你刚才打电话时北淼在我旁边，我觉得他因为错怪你多少有些过意不去，所以让你暂时住在他家的客房，他还让我转告你他今晚加班不回家。今晚还有另一个警员会陪着你，不过他会睡在客厅，你什么都不要想好好睡一觉吧。”炘南怕因为摩托的噪音让西钊听不清自己的话所以特意提高了声音。

“嗯，谢谢你……啊还有北淼……”西钊靠在炘南背后小声道，也不知道炘南有没有听到，不过他已经无法细想太多了。

到了北淼家后，西钊无心在意他家装潢如何，甚至无视了今晚陪着自己的那个警员的问好，径自顺着炘南的指引走到客房，连衣服都没脱便抱着枕头沉沉睡过去……

tbc.


	4. 君离心相随

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警察北&飞行员西
> 
> *先虐后甜预警

（四）  
虽然昨晚的奇妙经历折腾着西钊一晚浅眠，直到破晓时才将将睡去，但良好的生物钟还是让西钊在似乎是北淼定的闹钟响之前醒过来。  
西钊躺在软的能化骨的床上摆弄着看上去十分陌生的闹钟，他这才想起来昨晚似乎是宿在北淼的家里。头仿佛宿醉一般疼了起来，西钊伸手按住突突跳的太阳穴，记忆在一瞬间涌入脑中。  
西钊利落的下床并整理好着装，末了把被子仔细地叠成豆腐块后开了一眼时间，仍比平时早许多，干脆趁这个时间借用一下北警官的厨房为昨晚陪自己的那个警察先生做个早饭吧，就当为昨晚自己无理的行为赔罪了。  
想到这里，西钊拧开门把手，却只在沙发旁的茶几上找到一张字条，大致意思是突然接到任务所以他必须先走了，希望西钊照顾好自己，如果有事给他打电话——字条下方附着他的名字和联系方式，还十分严谨的写上具体时间。  
西钊发现东杉警官不过是十分钟前刚走，如果自己早点起的话没准还可以和他打个招呼。这么想着，西钊从餐桌上找到烤好的面包片以及拧好的果酱，不禁感叹着东杉真是个体贴的好男人。迅速解决完早餐后西钊决定还是要去航空公司——毕竟几天后自己要跟着飞一班机，虽然只是负责乘客舱与驾驶舱的联系工作，但是做的好了是有机会晋升为副驾的。  
因为自己的电动车被没收了，坤中的自行车还在自己家门口，无奈之下西钊只好选择坐公交——好在北淼家离车站不远，而自己的手机虽然丢了但是至少钱包没丢——虽然不至于高兴得手舞足蹈，但西钊还是心情愉悦的走出房门。  
西钊仔细落锁后转身朝着车站方向走去，不经意的瞥了一眼发现家门口附近停了一辆黄色的现代酷派。感叹一下不愧是富人居住的小区后，西钊不甚在意的离开了。  
就这样无事度过一上午，正准备去吃午饭的西钊被同事叫住，似乎来了一位警察在楼下咖啡厅等着西钊。  
当西钊匆匆赶到楼下，发现坐着的正是昨天晚上的那位东杉警员。  
“昨天……”“今早……”二人同时开口后相视一笑，东杉摸了摸鼻子示意西钊先开口。  
“昨晚我有点被吓到了，而且没怎么睡好，所以一直没有正面向您道谢来着。”西钊眯眼一笑，拿起桌上的菜单表示这一单由自己买。  
东杉并没有推辞，闻此也笑了笑：“昨晚的事我听炘南说过了，说实话要是我自己经历一通也得吓个够呛。另外今天早上我是被紧急叫过去你的公寓摘除了所有的摄像头和窃听器，如果今天你想回公寓住的话请不必担心自己的安全，我和……另一位警官会负责在你家附近保护你。”  
东杉的话给西钊打了一剂定心剂，之后几天西钊总会在自家附近看到买两份早点的东杉，西钊虽然好奇那个和东杉搭档的人，但并没有深究，只是越来越留意那辆同样出现在北淼家附近的那辆黄色酷派——不知道那辆车的人是敌是友。  
今天就是西钊在这家新航空公司的首飞日，西钊起了个大早来到公司，正好可以看到早到的机长和副驾检查仪表和机油等工作。随着飞机平稳起飞，一直乖乖坐在驾驶舱的西钊和其他几位见习飞行员认真的看着机长和副驾的操作。  
突然乘客舱联络专线响了起来，负责联络的西钊忙不迭的过去接起。  
电话那头是乘务长，听她的语气似乎有些焦急：“那个头等舱的客人说必须要西钊飞行员亲自为他服务，本来是应该拒绝的，但那位乘客一直坚持……”  
“嗯，我去看看。”这类特殊情况也不是没发生过，早在其他公司工作的西钊曾经经历过这种客人指名飞行员服务的情况，因此并未过于在意，和其他人打了招呼后来到乘客舱。  
被空姐们围着的那位乘客穿着一身黑，还带着一个黑色面罩，看上去与头等舱的氛围格格不入。西钊快步走过去，大概是身着飞行员服装以及独有的魅力，西钊一出现倒是引起一小阵骚动，那位乘客也随着乘客们的声音看向西钊，末了靠着椅背坐下，表示自己需要一杯温水。  
西钊俯下身挂上营业微笑，拿过空姐递过来的纸杯去准备温水，接过水后的客人拉下面罩抿了一口，又把杯子递回去，显然对西钊的水并不满意。西钊的情绪并没有明显起伏，礼貌的又询问对方的要求后又去重新准备，但这一杯也无法让他满意。  
就这样西钊重复四五次倒水工作，这一次那位客人对这杯水表示满意，西钊点头微笑示意，正要转身离去时传来水洒的声音。  
“这位先生……”难缠的乘客开口道，“你打翻了我的水，甚至弄湿了我的衣服。”  
无视年轻的空姐愤懑的表情和其他乘客的窃窃私语声，西钊的笑容没有减少一丝，示意空姐们不要围在这里，拿起纸巾蹲下身为这位客人擦拭被打湿的裤子。  
西钊突然觉得脖颈一热，对方竟也俯下身附在西钊耳边怪笑几声，道：“水槽的见面礼你还满意吗？”西钊猛地抬头直视对方的眼睛——这么说水槽的监视器是他装得？那那天晚上的恐吓事件，甚至殿南是不是也是他杀的？  
对方似乎对西钊终于表现出来的愤怒表示满意，嗤笑一声：“别太感谢我，这毕竟只是个见面礼，后面还有一份大礼要送给你哦。”说完若无其事的靠回椅背上不再理西钊。  
西钊若有所思地离开头等舱，迎面撞上一个人。西钊踉跄一下站住，定睛一看竟然是东杉。西钊这才抬头看了看四周，发现自己竟然走到了经济舱附近。  
“嗨我们又见面了。”东杉干巴巴的打了个招呼，显然没想到会见到他，“别误会，这只是例行公事保护你，但我们也只能买经济舱的票，本以为不会遇到你的。”  
“你们？虽然很想和他到个谢，但飞机马上就要到中转站了，有机会会去亲自到谢。”西钊想着终于能看到那位素未谋面的暗中保护者。  
待飞机再次起飞飞稳后，虽然有些不合规矩，但西钊还是想看看那位警察，便再次来到经济舱，却看到一脸担忧的东杉和靠在椅背脸色发白的北淼。  
见到西钊，东杉仿若见到救星一般过去：“刚才我就觉得他不对劲了，想着估计这两天工作量有点大，再加上最近突然降温，这家伙似乎有点气喘。”  
“不知道气喘上飞机是很危险的吗，有没有联系乘务人员？带药了吗？”西钊眼见着北淼后靠着呼吸越来越急促，当机立断按下紧急铃，然后麻利的将氧气面罩给北淼戴上。  
东杉有些心虚的解释：“北淼一直说只是冻着了，而且他不气喘很多年了，我就当他痊愈了，所以似乎……没带药。”  
西钊和赶来的乘务人员交涉一番，对方紧急联络乘务组，另一边也借到了气喘喷雾，不一会带来了专业医师，西钊招呼东杉帮着专业人士救治已经陷入昏迷的北淼。  
一群人忙乎了一阵，北淼的脸色终于缓和许多，呼吸声也没有那么大的气喘声了。还没等西钊松口气，突然飞机一阵颠簸，乘客们瞬间骚动起来。  
西钊尽力稳着身子到达驾驶舱，他想起那个面罩男提到的大礼，该不会是驾驶舱出事了吧……但西钊无论多么着急仍无法和里面取得联系也无法顺利进入，只好暂时回到乘务组戴上氧气面罩，暗自祈祷着飞机安然无恙，以及……北淼不要因为这阵颠簸加重病情。  
不知过了多久，飞机终于成功紧急迫降到邻近的机场。西钊后来得知机长和副驾不知什么原因氰化物中毒，其他见习飞行员当机立断手动驾驶，好在飞行并没有出现故障，最终有惊无险的紧急迫降成功。  
后来西钊接到东杉的，飞机一降落便将北淼送到急救中心，如今已脱离危险。  
西钊靠在玻璃门上，捻着手链上的晶片思考着面罩男那番话——机长离奇中毒看来和他必然脱不了干系，但他说的大礼是指这件事吗，会不会发生更加恶劣的事情。  
西钊这么想着准备联系警察，但仔细想想这些不过是自己没有根据的揣测，而且那个面罩男只和自己说过那番话，到时候如果他矢口否认那也确实没辙，便打消了这个念头。 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警察北&飞行员西  
> *先虐后甜预警

（五）  
终于出院的北淼此刻正坐在他那辆黄色酷派的车里，凝视着西钊家厨房窗子散出的微弱的光出神。北淼食指无意识的轻点着车窗框，内心纠结着要不要约他出来吃个饭。  
诚然，最近几次与西钊的相遇均可以说是不太愉快：最开始的“袭警”事件，到后来指认西钊为嫌疑犯——虽然最终警局已经完全排除了西钊的嫌疑，再到飞机上自己气喘发作，每一件似乎都给西钊带来不同程度的困扰。  
北淼觉得自己最近仿佛瘟神缠身一般诸事不顺，也不知道如果和西钊约饭会发生什么，果然最好还是老老实实的做好自己的跟踪保护任务，然后尽早和他撇清关系吧——毕竟和一个警&察，尤其是刑警扯上关系绝不是什么好事。  
北淼这么想着点燃了一根烟并深深吸了一口，烟草独有的辛辣感登时充斥着他整个肺部，似乎也稍微冲淡了那股纠结感。北淼见驾驶室逐渐被烟雾充满，便打开车窗，眼看着香烟散出的烟雾逐渐融入夜中。微风拂过脸颊，撩起颊边碎发——伴着夜晚的微风他也终于下定决心，将香烟收回，把烟头熄灭在烟灰缸里。  
这么算着，从那天之后恐吓事件后也过了相当长的时间了，眼见着西钊的生活已经渐渐步入正轨，此后也再没发生过恐吓事件，近来在西钊身边也没发现任何可疑人物，看样子是时候结束保护工作了——大概不是明天就是后天，就等着炘南下达命令了。  
这么想着，西钊家厨房的灯熄灭，紧接着客厅的灯也熄灭了，然后楼道的声控灯亮起：看来西钊出门了。  
北淼抬腕看了看手表——已经十点多了——这么晚他要去哪里呢？眼见着一楼的灯亮起，北淼升起车窗，一手握住方向盘，一手准备好随时开火，照例准备随时跟上西钊。  
但西钊并没有往小区门口走去，而是径直走到北淼的车前，在北淼还没反应过来时，自己的车玻璃被敲了敲。看着西钊探究的眼神，北淼叹了口气降下车窗，随即一个便当盒从车窗间隙中挤了进来：“这么晚了你还没吃饭吧，喏突然发现做多了，就当给你的宵夜了。”  
北淼接过便当，示意西钊进副驾驶，西钊倒也没推脱，大大方方的拉开车门挤了进来。  
“你怎么知道这车是我的？”二人沉默的坐了半天，最后还是北淼忍不住先打破这个尴尬的气氛，说了个不怎么高明的开场白。  
“其实我那天从你家出来时就注意到这辆车了，结合东杉说是两个人负责保护我，以及某一天不小心看到他给这辆车递了份早点，我就多多少少知道了。”西钊说着忍不住笑出声，“说起来我还是第一次见识到警&察开豪车监视人，果然不愧是北大少爷呀？”西钊故意加重少爷二字，随即还附赠一个狡黠的微笑。  
北淼不自在的别过头，打开西钊带来的便当吃了一大口：牛排饭，牛肉煎的不嫩也不老，还考究的浇上不知名的酱汁，总之味道意外的还不错。西钊看着北淼一言不发的咀嚼忙不迭的询问他味道，在得到味道一般般的评价后倒也不恼，只是笑着调侃一句：“哪敢和大少爷家的厨师比呀，大少爷肯赏脸吃一口我已经三生有幸了。”  
北淼不太喜欢西钊口中对于自己大少爷的调侃，便嘴臭一句：“你今天怎么了，这么高兴？要不要我适时地给你浇盆冷水？”  
西钊防备的后撤几分，双手挡在胸前比了个叉：“快打住打住，难得的好心情都要被搅和了。”见北淼还没吃完，西钊也不管他愿不愿听，自顾自说起来：“最近运势明显上升啊，不仅还清了债还收获了五天的假期，说起来我要是去爬个山你们也要跟过来吗？”  
北淼咽下最后一口，扯过一张面巾纸慢条斯理的擦擦嘴：“按理说这两天就可以不用时刻跟着你了，所以你不用担心我会过去搅了你的好心情。”  
“有没有人跟你提过你说话真的很毁气氛啊？”西钊叹了口气，接过空空如也的便当盒转身就要下车，北淼见状鬼使神差的拦住他：“你后天晚上有空吗？”  
西钊抬头想了想，转头答道：“没事啊，怎么了？”  
北淼突然顿住，果然那个约饭请求还是不能这么就说出口，倒是西钊见北淼犹豫着不知道要说什么时凑过来问道：“飞机上不过是举手之劳，你不会真把我当救命恩人要请我吃饭来报答我吧？”  
见西钊直接挑明，北淼反倒松了口气，破罐子破摔的说：“对啊，所以你来吗？”  
西钊转了转眼珠，似乎在很认真的考虑着，末了打开车门，扔了句“态度不诚恳所以不同意，不过下次你约没准还有戏。”后便下了车。  
第二天北淼思索再三还是去了人事科要了西钊的档案——他昨晚无意中透露出还债的事情让北淼十分在意。西钊的衣服以暗色系为主，搭配上他高挑的身高，宛若混血儿的脸庞，看上去相当衬他的气质，再加上他得体的谈吐和比常人稍高的情商，怎么看怎么是哪个高干家庭的小少爷：总的来说完全和欠债还债不搭边。  
然而真实的档案倒是让北淼对西钊的印象完全改观——西钊的家庭背景可以说和高干富裕完全不挨着，甚至可以用相反来形容：自小父母双亡而一直呆在孤儿院里，九岁时被一个科学家收养，不久那个科学家却意外因为实验事故而残疾，残疾后便沉迷赌博而欠下赌债，而西钊完全是依托当地的福利机构才得以上学，近些年一直为还债而奔波。  
“这气质这谈吐怎么看怎么是贵族啊……”北淼正盯着档案喃喃自语时，被正好路过的炘南拍了拍肩膀：“嘟囔什么呢，文件申请好了吗？”炘南提到的文件是申请停止保护西钊的相关文件。  
炘南看出北淼看的文件是西钊的档案后随即拉过一把椅子坐在北淼身边：“你也吓了一跳吧，我一开始也以为西钊是哪家小少爷来人间体验生活呢。”  
“哟都忙着呢？”东杉恰好路过，见到南北二人后也凑了过来，东杉无视北淼“你们一个两个今天很闲吗”的吐槽，直接来到炘南面前：“这西装我也好久没穿了，没想到已经变得这么紧了，不过很遗憾即使西装合身我也可能不能执行那个酒会的任务了。”东杉说着指了指手头的文件，“工作外派。”  
“那这就难办了，这整个警局也就北淼你看起来像个富家子弟了。”炘南迅速接受东杉无法执行任务的事实，转过来游说北淼，北淼听后直接拒绝：“我从小就不喜欢酒会那种氛围，要我在富豪间周旋不如让我去缉&毒科和毒&贩拼个你死我活。”  
炘南摸了摸下巴细细思索着：“美真一个女孩子显然不适合执行这个任务，看来有必要搬搬外援了。诶你觉得那个曾经的记者小嵩怎么样，他出国回来后似乎气质变了很多。”  
北淼想到小嵩那个刨根问底的个性就一阵头疼，忽然脑海里闪过一个身影，当即提议道：“你觉得西钊怎么样？”  
“他在长相气质这方面没得挑，但是毕竟最近给他填了太多麻烦，更何况将一个普通人卷入案件还是太危险了。”炘南权衡半天还是驳回北淼的提议，但北淼的犟脾气突然上来，不由分说的站起身：“有我跟着就不会有事。这事你别管了我去和他说，一旦他同意就这么办，不同意就叫小嵩来。”说着将档案收起转身离开办公室。  
炘南叹了口气，和身旁的东杉对视一眼，目送着北淼走出办公室。  
当晚，西钊一边切着牛排一边不满的瞅了对面的北淼一眼：“有你这么约人吃饭的吗？”当天下午刚下飞机的西钊衣服都没来得及换就被在机场门口等着的北淼不由分说的拉进副驾，二人就这样直接来到这家西餐厅。  
坐在对面的北淼慢条斯理的喝了口香槟，听了西钊的抗议倒是不以为意：“你不也没拒绝吗，再说我想让你知道什么是真正的牛排，毕竟你的便当做的太差劲了。”  
你那不由分说的气势让我有余地拒绝吗，西钊在心里默默吐槽着，表面倒是不动声色的叉起一块牛肉放进嘴里细细咀嚼——好像确实比自己做的好吃多了，毕竟超市卖的打折速冻牛排怎么能高级牛肉比呢？  
“说起来你那一个大袋子里装得什么呀，从刚才到现在一直在看。”迅速解决完牛排的西钊一边喝着汤一边看北淼皱起眉头看着文件。  
“你当真想听？”北淼从文件中抬起头挑了挑眉，“你什么时候也有如此过剩的好奇心了。”西钊强挤出来一个笑容：“那还请北大少爷赏脸满足一下我那过剩的好奇心了。”  
“事实上过几天要在市中心那家大酒店举办一个酒会，届时政界商界有头有脸的人物都会出席那个酒会。但是真正令我们在意的不是酒会本身，而是酒会后地下拍卖会。”  
“地下拍卖会？”  
“小道消息是说这次酒会有一名医生也会出席——他曾经是黑市医生，不知怎的攀上一个金主，如今倒在一家正规医院担任外科医生，但是他有偷偷摘取患者器官去拍卖的嫌疑，所以我们打算在这个酒会将他缉拿归案。”  
“……这应该是你们警方的机密吧，就这么直接告诉我真的没问题吗？”西钊听了北淼的话不由得打了个寒颤，警惕的环顾四周似乎在担心有人在窃听二人的谈话。  
“没错，按理是犯错误的，但你既然知道了就只能在贼船上呆着了——毕竟是你自己选择要听的。”北淼说的理所当然，看样子是要把自己透露机密的事情全怪在了西钊身上。  
“周六晚七点半，我去接你，你到时候穿着这件西装就行。”北淼无视西钊“我还没答应你呢”的抗议，不由分说的将一个袋子塞到西钊怀里，伸手招呼侍者结账，“你最好早点过来警局一趟，有专门的人给你化妆顺便讲解一下你的设定，到时候我会去接你。那么到时候见。”说着北淼站起身，披上外套便走出餐厅。  
“哎哎那我怎么回去？”西钊狼狈的拿起自己的外套追出去，北淼正走到一辆警车旁，听到西钊的话后顿住拍了拍车顶：“刚刚我的车借给东杉了，你要不嫌弃坐警车的话就过来，我可以送你到你家门口，当然送你上楼也可以的，不过先让我换一身警服。”  
这家伙绝对是故意的吧？  
西钊故意不去看北淼勾起的嘴角和一脸看热闹不嫌事大的表情，强压着火气拦下一辆计程车。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警察北&飞行员西  
> *先虐后甜预警

（六）  
北淼端起一杯香槟装模作样抿了一口，末了打量着身前不远的西钊：被警局女警员临时打扮的他穿着那件东杉已经穿不进去的西装——东杉明明平时看着也不是非常壮的类型，但那件西装西钊穿着甚至还要别几个别针——刘海也被发胶抹到后面去，露出好看的额头，连鬓角的乱发都被精心的打理好：总的来看现在的西钊倒真有一种上流社会小少爷的感觉。  
“跟你说明一下，”北淼目前的身份是西钊的保镖，如今恭敬地站在西钊身后几步的位置，一边观察周围一边压低声音向他介绍此次目标任务，“看到那个棋牌桌上最左边的人了吗，他就是我们要找的那个医生，叫Norman。”  
“嗯。”  
听到西钊的回应，北淼点点头接着说：“虽然现在完全有理由逮捕他，但是警局希望放长线钓大鱼，所以你的任务就是接近他，尽量套出那个拍卖会的地址。”  
“嗯。”  
“听说那个人生性敏感多疑，所以你量力而行，不行就撤，我们还有其他方案。”  
“嗯。”  
“我说！”  
“嗯。”  
北淼猛地回过头却发现西钊正在专心致志的吃着栗子千层蛋糕，那家伙看见北淼能吃人的眼神后竟然还从容不迫地从他手里接过香槟喝了一大口，末了将空杯子塞回北淼手里，道了声谢后又埋头吃了起来。北淼尽力阻止自己把西钊的头按进蛋糕里的念头，表面不动声色的夺过西钊的盘子递给侍者并无视西钊瞬间瘪下的嘴，继续尽职尽责的解说：“那个人非常喜欢赌，一会你去和他打个招呼，我会给你创造和他一起打牌的机会，到时候尽力表现就行。当然笨拙点输点钱也没关系，警局给报，能吸引他就行。”  
西钊兴致缺缺的被北淼强推到Norman身边，不情不愿的接过北淼递过的香槟，尽力挤出营业微笑打了个招呼：“你好，Norman医生。” Norman此刻正好赢了一局，听到西钊的问候倒也饶有兴致的端起酒杯和西钊碰了一下，“你知道我？”  
被Norman上下打量的很不舒服的西钊尴尬一笑：“事实上我的……呃心脏不是很好，听闻Norman医生医术高明所以特地过来问候一声。”完蛋了，西钊在心底暗道——完全把北淼教给自己的人设给忘光了！自己的人设到底是心脏不好还是肺不好来着，这个时候是不是该装模作样的咳嗽一声比较好？  
西钊偷偷偏头想找北淼替他开脱一下，却不想到处找不到北淼的身影，一想到他或许是给自己制造机会去了，便只能被迫接受接下来都要靠自己临场发挥的设定。  
正当西钊抓耳挠腮想转移一下话题时，Norman突然搂过西钊的肩膀伸手勾了一下他的下巴，惊得西钊当即大脑当机愣在原地，随即自耳朵到脸颊完全红透——北淼可从来没说过这个Norman好这口呀。  
见西钊如此纯情样，桌上人顿时都笑起来，Norman也笑道：“看你那局促的样子，是不是很少参加这种聚会？我倒真的很少见像你这么害羞的大少爷。”  
Norman说着当即把西钊拉到空着的座位上，自己拉过一把椅子坐在他的旁边，过来人一般亲切的拍了拍西钊的肩膀：“你呀来牌桌走几遭就能放开了，放心，大家都非常好说话的。”西钊就这么蒙蒙的接过牌官递过的纸牌，心里把北淼这个不称职的保镖骂了一遍，但是表面还是维持完美笑容听着Norman讲规则。  
北淼当时其实只是接到警局临时多加派几个同事的消息，当即丢下西钊去门口接人。回来后却发现西钊不等自己的帮助已经坐到了棋牌桌上，甚至他面前还堆起了小山般的砝码，看上去赢了不少。  
西钊玩开后甚至脱下西装随意搭在椅子上，此刻正泰然自若的靠在椅背上，他把牌放在桌上，伸出一根手指轻轻点了点，嘴角噙着笑容微眯眼直视着Norman：“先说好，我这次牌特别烂，你要不要开？当然，我要是你就开了哦。” Norman被西钊的眼神弄得冷汗直冒，挣扎片刻放还是下牌，直接将自己面前最后几枚砝码推到西钊面前，尴尬的笑了几声：“我败了，这可真是惨败啊！”西钊见状加深笑容翻开双方的牌，牌面自然是Norman的更大：“承让了。”  
北淼挤到西钊身后，悄声问道：“没看出来你这么会赌？”西钊被北淼的突然出现吓了一跳，稳了稳神后不知是否是喝多了胆子大了不是一星半点，当即拽着北淼的领带将他拉近自己，小声抱怨道：“你刚才去哪了，知不知道我有多尴尬？”  
北淼快速解释一遍，西钊点点头接着小声道：“我小时候经常跟着我爸去棋牌室，算是从小从那里长大的，赌什么不会啊；再说赢这些爱耍钱的有钱人比赢那些破釜沉舟的赌徒们容易多了。”  
“二位。”Norman不满的打断北淼和西钊的悄悄话，探究的看向西钊：“西钊啊，这位是？”西钊站起身将西装搭在北淼臂弯上，顺手挎上他的手臂，不禁露出得体的假笑解释道：“啊这是我父亲的保镖，是来叫我回去的，没想到竟然打扰了Norman医生这么长时间，真是不好意思。”  
西钊暗想，既然北淼已经搬来了新的救兵，那自己还是快点离开这里比较好，就是不知道被Norman触摸过的下巴明天会不会过敏，反正酒会什么的就算再有人跪下来求自己他也绝对不会再去了！  
“等一下。”Norman看着西钊匆忙拉走北淼的背影，不慌不忙的站起来走到西钊面前，自然地整理一番西钊歪掉的领结，“你不是说你的心脏不太好吗，我作为外科医生自然有信心可以治好你，不知西钊少爷可否赏脸和在下好好交谈一番？”  
北淼自然是不想放弃这好不容易到手的机会，没等西钊拒绝，当即拽开西钊钳住自己的的手臂将他往自己身前推了推：“老爷的意思是让少爷多锻炼锻炼社交能力，所以别总想着提前离开；而且夫人也相当希望少爷能尽早恢复健康，那就劳烦这位先生好好照顾我家少爷了。”  
看着西钊不情不愿的被Norman拉走，北淼一步三回头的西钊比了个加油的手势，当即松了口气，相当惬意的在大厅到处逛了逛——毕竟自从上警校后倒一次都没参加这种大型酒会，何况如今不是少爷身份，便更能全身心享受一番了。  
至于西钊，他刚刚那么从容的和目标人物搭话，还如鱼得水的获得他的信任，自己也应该听炘南的多信任他一点：毕竟他确实有优秀的业务能力。  
就这样北淼边吃边逛没多久倒也走遍了这个大厅，但果然还是没打听到关于拍卖会的任何线索，眼见着离拍卖会开场越来越近了，一筹莫展的北淼突然感觉别在胸口的迷你传呼器震动一番，一看是西钊发来的信息，内容大致为已经知道拍卖会地址了，让自己赶快来洗手间一趟。  
北淼见状勾起嘴角：还真有这小子的，看来以后人手不足的话还真得再麻烦他一番。  
北淼匆匆赶到洗手间的时候正好看着西钊面颊不自然的泛红，看起来相当痛苦的捂着胃靠着墙干呕着，北淼本想关心一下，但心中的愧疚感终究还是被办案心切的情感压下去：“怎么样，线索是什么！”西钊有气无力的瞪了北淼一眼，叹了口气还是开口道：“你到楼梯那里找一个卖水的侍者，记着买最贵的，他就会带你到拍卖会了。”  
北淼瞥见西钊胸口亮亮的，仿佛是个缀满名贵红宝石的胸针在反光，不禁回想着西钊来酒会时有没有戴胸针这回事。但还没想出个所以然西钊紧接着又是一阵干呕，北淼还是过去拍了拍西钊的背：“你还能不能坚持了，我叫同事把你送出去吧？”  
没等西钊回答，Norman突然出现在洗手间门口：“我说怎么到处找不到你，原来是在这里啊。” Norman说着不动声色的挤走北淼，搀起已经不能好好站立的西钊让他把手臂搭在自己脖子上，自己揽着西钊的腰：“麻烦这位保镖先生转告一下你的主人，你家少爷有点喝醉了，我这个医生正好带了醒酒药，我负责照顾他就好，你们不用担心。”  
独留已经喝醉的西钊和嫌疑犯待在一起实在危险，但北淼还没来得及拒绝便听到耳中的对讲机同事的询问声：“张副队，拍卖会开始了，我们该怎么做？”北淼想着这医生迟早也要参加拍卖会，还是不要打草惊蛇的好，只能表示一声辛苦，便急匆匆赶到楼梯。  
“先生需要酒水吗？”北淼刚和同事碰到面，便遇到一个侍者，北淼试着说道：“给我们一杯水，谢谢。”  
侍者露出一副了然的表情，递给北淼一份菜单继续询问道：“请先生选择价位。”  
北淼想着西钊的话直接选了最贵的一杯——真想知道这价值两千的水到底神奇在哪里。  
几人随着侍者兜兜转转来到地下，拍卖会里此刻已经聚集不少人了。  
北淼瞥了一眼台上正在进行拍卖的物品：一个全身赤&裸面容姣好的女人，此刻却颈上套着项圈，正在拍卖官的牵引下像狗一样爬着走，时不时被鞭子抽几下而惨叫几声。  
北淼示意恨得牙根痒痒的同事冷静，继续冷眼看着接下来的几个好看的男人女人被当做物件一般拍卖——但周围完全找不到那个医生的身影，也没有消息中说的非法器官拍卖。  
不知过了多久，直到最后一个“宠物经被一个大腹便便的商人以几千万的价格拍下后，主持人突然出现并故意营造出神秘的氛围，最后表示接下来便是大家在意的器官拍卖环节了。  
“请大家稍安勿躁，经主办方决定，由Norman先生带来的商品将在最后进行拍卖！”  
“北淼！”北淼听到突然耳中传来美真的声音，“我们的线人刚刚传来了更多的线索。”  
“那个医生的性取向似乎是男性，还是一个喜欢收集美人心脏的变态！”美真的声音听起来相当愤愤不平，“他的拍卖品基本都是心脏，最恶劣的是他会在拍卖前才取出被害者的心脏，最后保证在拍卖时心脏甚至还是跳动的！看来除了非法交易器官的罪名外，他还要因为故意杀人而被指控呢。”  
“他简直是混蛋！各种意义上的变态！”北淼身边的同事终于忍不住啐了一口。  
“主持人说Norman的商品会在最后进行拍卖，现在我们还有点时间，没准可以解救出来这回的被害者！”北淼看了看手表催促道，“我刚刚把整个会场的人基本都看了个遍，只要有点线索没准可以知道他最后盯上了什么人！”  
耳机里传来一阵键盘声，沉默片刻耳机里传来美真略激动地声音：“有了！我刚刚看了看被害者的照片，每个人的胸口都有一个缀满红宝石的胸针！看样子——有点像不死鸟的图腾……”  
“太好了副队！您看您有没有见过那种胸针？”同事激动地差点跳起来，却看着北淼眉头紧锁，脸色甚至都变得极其难看，小心翼翼的问道：“副队？您……没事吧？”  
“那个胸针我确实看过一次……”北淼此刻后悔的恨不得一头撞死，“在西钊胸前。”  
自己早就应该发现的，西钊虽然喝了不少但是思维还算清醒，完全不到需要搀扶的地步，很明显是被下药了！就算西钊没被那个变态盯上，自己也不能让他和那么危险的人待在一起！  
“美真！快点查西钊的位置！他很可能被盯上了！”北淼的吼叫声引起在场人的注意，同事们见状直接亮明身份，和等在场外的其他同事直接收网；另一边北淼冲出拍卖会，不断催促着美真尽快定位到西钊的位置：万幸临来前美真将一个有GPS定位功能的耳夹夹在西钊的耳骨，而且那个耳夹如今应该仍在西钊身上。  
北淼来到楼梯口，思索片刻还是先去了配电室，将二楼房间的电闸拉下，而后躲在二楼楼梯间，一看到一个配电员急匆匆路过时当即将他打晕并换上他的衣服，而后来到某一间房门前。北淼尽力平复，努力让自己的声音没有任何起伏：“Norman先生，很抱歉因为停电给您带来不便，我这就给您修理电路。”  
北淼屏住呼吸听着屋内脚步声逐渐靠近门口，但出现在门口的不是Norman本人，北淼跟在那个自称是Norman的助手身后，找准时机不动声色从背后抓住他的脖子一扭，对方立刻晕了过去。北淼环视四周，随即压低声音接近暗房，在心中默数几秒——这几秒他想了很多，不管西钊是否还活着，他都会为自己莽撞的决定而全权负责，只为得到西钊的原谅——就这么猛地踹开门。  
“啊————”随着门被踹开，屋内传来西钊的惨叫声，映入眼帘的只有医生怪笑着举着手术刀正准备划开西钊胸口的皮肤。  
西钊还活着！北淼因着这个念头动作快了几分，当即一个滑步冲到Norman面前。  
此时手术台上的西钊的上衣已经被脱掉，全身也被牢牢固定住，见到北淼靠近后眼前一亮，扭着身子尽力挣扎尖叫道：“北淼！”  
北淼见状一脚踹中医生的手腕使他手中的手术刀脱手，随即一手大力钳住Norman因为突然袭击而麻木的手臂，另一只手握拳尽全力直冲面门打了他一拳。面对他四溅的鼻血，北淼不顾拳头的疼痛接着揍了几拳，直到Norman的挣扎越来越弱便一脚踹中他的腹部，Norman被踹飞出去撞在手术台边的桌子上，顿时手术工具撒了一地。北淼掏出手铐将Norman铐住，随即冲到手术台边。  
这个变态！竟然要受害者眼睁睁看着自己的心脏被取出来吗？  
北淼不顾正在滴血的拳头，麻利来到手术台前的将固定结解开，随即满怀歉意的将自己的外套给西钊披上，思索一番还是将他背起来狂奔到一楼。  
听着令人安心的警笛声，北淼加快步伐冲了出去。此时酒会门口已经聚满了警车，红蓝相间的警灯闪出的光甚至将周围照的通亮。

“北淼！西钊！你们没事吧，我们现在就开车送你们回警局！”北淼小心翼翼下了门前几十级台阶，迎面碰到等候多时的炘南。  
“没事的炘南，北淼刻意送我的。”西钊从北淼背后探出头，看见炘南和其他警员担心的样子后甚至还挤出一丝微笑，反过来安慰，“我只是有点被吓到了而已。”说着又把头埋下，闷闷的拍拍北淼的肩膀，示意他快点离开这里。  
“北淼……”背后的人淡淡地开口，但很快淹没在警笛声，北淼敏锐的捕捉到了这一气音，微微偏头方便更好的听清西钊的话，“送我回家。”  
“好。我送你回家。”北淼上下颠了颠西钊方便更稳的背好他，西钊也很配合的双手捁紧北淼的脖子，微微蹭蹭北淼的颈后便一言不发了。  
北淼刻意挑着大路走着，一路上灯火通明，他不希望西钊再回家路上再面对黑暗了。“你看，”终究还是绕了很多远路，饶是北淼也不禁喘起来，“夜晚的D市多美啊。”  
“因为这个城市有我们，有警&察在守护着。”  
“我们绝不会让任何公民受到伤害！”尤其是自己愿意保护的人。  
北淼正想接着慷慨陈词一番，一根冰凉的手指从身后伸过来抵住他的唇示意他不要再说下去了。北淼微微转过头想确定一下西钊的状态，却觉得脖子热热的，领子似乎也被打湿了——这家伙，终于受不了了啊。  
北淼这么想着，无视鬓角流下的汗，不禁加快脚步，终于来到西钊居住的小区。  
将西钊放在床上，北淼本想起身开灯，衣角却被西钊死死拉住：“你要走了吗？”北淼将手附在西钊冰凉甚至还在微微发抖的手上，低声安慰道：“我就是去开个灯。”  
“在你原谅我之前，我哪里也不会去的，在此之前你需要睡一大觉……”  
“我不敢闭眼……”西钊想努力撑起身子，却因为麻药失败了，“我一闭眼就会想起……”  
北淼转过身俯下来撑在西钊的面前，用宽大布满厚茧的手慢慢抚上西钊的眼：“这样有没有好点？赶紧睡一觉吧？”  
西钊捉住北淼的手自眼前拿开，一双仿佛能摄魂的眼直视着北淼：“我觉得我正飘在空中，又或者在水中上下沉浮，没有一丝实感……”  
“拜托你了……”  
“让我落地吧……”  
北淼小心翼翼的解开虚虚挂在西钊胸前的领带丢到地上，手指翻飞解开衬衫扣子，这才看到西钊身上的伤痕：脖子上有被狠狠掐过的痕迹，胸口，腰腹也布满吻痕……  
他差点被那个混蛋占有了……北淼脑海里不断重复着这个念头，如今由着酒精的作用，干脆一不做二不休的狠狠吻上眼前人的唇——冰冷却柔软。  
西钊因为麻药未退的缘故所以解扣子的动作稍显笨拙，此刻也仰起头微启着唇努力回应着北淼的吻。西钊眯着眼，感受着自己的舌头被北淼的舌头卷走后狠狠吮吸一口，脑腔缺氧的感觉更加刺激了自己敏感的神经，便干脆依着本能轻点几下北淼的唇，末了伸着舌侧着头吮着北淼的唇，末了拉出一根银丝，又被北淼毫不留情的卷走。  
西钊冰凉的手指顺着北淼的脖颈滑下，来到他的腰腹处慢慢挑开他的皮带。  
北淼直到将西钊毫无血色的唇吮成艳红色才顺着他的脖子一路亲吻到胸口，一口含住胸口的红缨，用舌头灵巧的撩动，按压，直到将其折磨硬挺后才住口，用指腹轻轻揉捏着，另一只手顺着胸线摸到腰肢，轻轻掐了几下。  
“嗯……痒，别闹了……”西钊偏头抗议几声，随即被北淼用力拧了一下乳头而使后面的抱怨声破碎在勾魂的呻吟声中。  
呻吟间北淼的手已经握住了西钊的分身，西钊倒抽一口冷气后揽住北淼的脖子，禁不住张嘴轻咬住北淼的肩头：“这个房间……嗯隔音不好……会被听到…啊！”  
北淼侧过头亲吻着西钊的侧颈来安抚他，同时手上有节奏的上下撸动着西钊的分身，时不时用指腹蹭蹭龟头。北淼发现每次做这个动作西钊都会禁不住颤抖几下，便勾勾嘴角加快手中动作，直到身下人激烈抽搐一下，手中顿时湿润几分。  
“啊……哈啊……”西钊松开手瘫在床上大口喘着气，浑身因为刚刚射过而一阵泛软。“北淼可以了嗯……啊你干什么！”  
北淼不等西钊回过神，右手食指中指沾着西钊的精液探进他温热的穴口，双指撑开一个小口就这样伸进去慢慢探索着，时不时按压内壁，以此寻找西钊的敏感点。  
西钊小声哼着，双腿下意识的夹紧以阻止北淼的探索，北淼将精液尽数淋在穴口，腾出一只手抬起西钊一条修长的腿，亲吻着大腿内侧，果不其然引来身体主人的一阵震颤，穴口也不自觉放松了几分。北淼顺势摸索到一个小小的突起，随着碰触西钊禁不住哼出声，随即肠道自然开始分泌出肠液，让肠道更加润滑，北淼便加入了第三根手指。  
“嗯……哼，好像可以了……”西钊双手抓住枕头，腰肢渐渐也顺着北淼的动作微微摆动来迎合北淼的抽插动作，随着一阵有一阵的颤抖，西钊忍不住催促起北淼。  
北淼吻了吻西钊的手腕，退出留在穴内的手指，捉起西钊另一条腿挎在自己的腰间，西钊顺从的夹紧方便北淼之后的动作。北淼将自己早已勃起的分身缓慢塞进即使润滑过却仍略显紧涩的小穴，吻掉西钊眼角的泪滴后慢慢动作着。  
“嗯……北淼……”西钊下意识的呢喃着，北淼知道西钊如今非常累，便根据先前找到的敏感点的大致位置将分身松了进去，西钊登时浑身颤抖着尖叫一声，穴口突然一紧夹得北淼差点就交代出去。强忍着的北淼将西钊早已无力的双腿尽力抬高，九浅一深的抽插着，次次刺激着那个小小的敏感点。  
刚刚释放过的西钊受不了的扭着身子抗拒着，北淼觉得快到了便低下头含住西钊的下唇亲吻着，将滚烫的精液尽数射了进去……  
将双方都清理好的北淼将已经睡熟的西钊小心翼翼的放在床上，正打算转身离开睡沙发的他被西钊紧紧握住手腕，一看如果强行挣脱必然会惊醒西钊，北淼便不再挣扎，安然躺在西钊旁边。  
一张不大的小床此刻躺着两个接近一米九的男人显然是有点挤的，北淼见状干脆拉过西钊让他的头压在自己的胸膛上，一只手揽着西钊精瘦的腰肢，闭上眼沉入梦乡。  
一夜好眠。


End file.
